Quick Ones
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Okay, so I've seen this challange everywhere, and I thought that I'd give it a try. Please R&R! This is a D&D ficcy-thing yaoi/slash


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS

**BroodingDarkess:** I've seen this challenge over and over, so I thought I'd give it a try myself. The next chappie of 'Gypsy' will be up soon. Thank you!

Challenge! Drabbles.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of that song. No song choosing allowed.

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Challenge Drabbles**

_Fake Wings** - **_by Yuki Kaijura

The morning sun shone through the window that the red head was sat at. Watching the morning hues meld and the light flowing over the sea view, Daisuke smiled sadly. Last night had been a second night where Dark had shown him that he was unable to compete - that he was unable to compare to the Phantom Thief. Even Riku was somewhat enarmoured with the guy - not that she'd ever admit it.

His own red wings were nothing in comparison.

He was a fake.

With his fake wings.

--

_Honest Questions_ - Daniel Bedingfield

Dark was watching the young teen sleep. It was way past midnight, and Daisuke had been exausted from all the work. They had managed to get the item though. His ghostly appearance allowed him to watch without anyone knowing. Dark always spoke to himself during these times. He told himself that when he faced Daisuke head on, he would always be honest. And he could only do this when he teen was a sleep. He was a coward really.

A coward in love.

Yes, he loved the red head. But he wouldn't admit it. How could he? The small boy was straight. Besides he seemed to despise Dark.

Dark brushed a ghostly hand over the boys cheek. Leaning down slight, his ghostly lips caressed Daisuke's fleetingly.

This was the only time he could be truly honest with the red head. And Daisuke would never know.

--

_Happy Now_ - Amy Studd

He just had to stubbon.

Daisuke had refused his help _yet again._ Well, Dark hoped that the red head was happy. He had been unable to help steal the artefact due to Daisuke's pure stubboness. And what had happened? He had fallen off the roof. Eight stories. If it wasn't for Wiz, he may've been killed.

The crisp white sheets were folded and tucked in neatly so that Daisuke wouldn't get cold. His red hair was splayed around his prettily brusied face, eyes dark with bags of exaustion. The real brusing was hidded underneath.

Daisuke had sure gotten himself into it this time.

And all Dark could do was watch. His eyes were the only things betraying his love and worry for the teen. If only he could have held him like in their joint minds. But he had been shut out.

This time, possibly for good.

--

_Girlfriend_ - Daniel Bedingfield

"I am not!"

Dark stood laughing beside the red faced boy. "Dark! Stop it! You always do this!"

"Awww!! You know its because I love you!" The dark haired teen replied, pulling their bodies together.

"You're not gonna worm your way out of this one, Dark!" Daisuke huffed, pushing the taller teen away.

"Aww, c'mon! It was a joke!"

"No! Dark, I'm sick of this. You should treat me like your boyfriend. If you don't its over." Daisuke knew that it was a bit harsh, but he was sick of it. Dark was either flirting with every girl they passed, or he was treating Daisue like a girl. And enough was enough.

"I'll do anything, Dai. You know I love you," the thief pleaded.

"Fine. No kissing, 24 hours!"

At age 16, Dark had his first true brush with death.

--

_Can't Fight the Feelin'_ - Celine Dion

It was extremely hard to resist sweeping the red head up in his arms and taking him to a hidden room to ravage when he did things like this.

Dark had just been teasing him - Krad stupidly joining in. Those two where terrible when they got together. But this took the cake.

They had only joked that Daisuke could never flirt like Dark.

So the bet had started.

And Daisuke had scored six dates in the last ten minutes.

Then the red head had turned to Dark, and winked.

It was cute, sexy and the same wink that he had given the older teen when he had made fun of Dark all those years ago at the mirror.

Dark just couldn't fight it.

And that was how Daisuke ended up ravaged at 10 o'clock in the morning.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
